


you're my best bad kind of habit

by veronicacooper



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Endgame Lawstein, F/F, Initial Hollstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicacooper/pseuds/veronicacooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawstein HSAU. When new girl Carmilla comes to Silas High, she isn't expecting to fall in love. Especially with the person that isn't her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistakes Were Made

"Since you don’t even bother to try to listen when I teach you, you can just pull out your textbooks and turn to page 24. I've written the questions on the board for you, so - " Mr. Cochrane grunted as he dropped his satchel onto his desk, "get started."

The students resumed talking as they pulled out their textbooks and got started on their assignment.

"Um... Mr. Cochrane?" A girl in the front row piped up sheepishly.

"What is it, Laura?"

Mr. Cochrane glanced up from his computer to the tiny blonde raising her hand.

"I forgot to bring my textbook today... Do you have an extra?" The embarrassment was clear on Laura's face.

"I'm still waiting on the textbook room to get back to me about that in-class set, so unfortunately I don't have any extra but, who here is willing to share their textbook with Laura for the day?" He scanned the classroom for any raised hands.

"Anyone?"

Nothing.

"Carmilla, you have an empty seat next to you. Why don't you share with Ms. Hollis?" Mr. Cochrane turned his attention back to the computer.

Laura turned to the back of the  room, locating her partner for the day. She had dark hair, lightly wavy and with bangs strewn across her forehead. _I'm surprised she can see with that much eyeliner!_ Laura gathered her belongings and headed to the empty seat next to Carmilla.

As the blonde neared the desk, Carmilla glanced up at her and smirked. "You're lucky I actually brought my textbook today. Mr. Cochrane threatened to fail me if I didn't start 'showing some initiative to work'."

 _Great. You're sharing a book with the Mistress of The Snark._ Laura sighed and slid her backpack underneath the desk before taking a seat next to Carmilla.

Laura looked at the dark haired girl for moment, realizing she'd never seen her before. The new school year had started a few weeks before, and Laura prided herself on attention to detail - one of her many journalistic qualities. But she somehow hadn't noticed her classmate. For three weeks.

"Take a picture cupcake, it'll last longer." Carmilla said, keeping her eyes on the textbook in-between them.

Laura blushed furiously and pulled her notebook out from her backpack before getting started on the questions.

The clock ticked by, making a steady beat to supplement the chorus of students talking to each other as they worked. Mr. Cochrane was reading a book of his own at this point, entirely disinterested in teaching his students.

"Ugh, I _hate_ history!" Laura groaned and threw her head onto the desk.

"Relax cutie, you don't want to break that little hobbit face of yours." Carmilla closed up her notebook and slid it into her bag as the bell rang.

"Wait, I'm not done!" Laura started to protest, and Carmilla turned back to her.

"If you're really so concerned with finishing the work, you can hold onto my book until the end of the day."

The dark haired girl turned away from Laura and headed for the door.

"Thanks but, where will I find you?" Laura called after her hurriedly.

Carmilla smirked, and although Laura couldn't see it as the taller girl's back was turned to her, it was evident in her voice. "I'll find you, creampuff."

"My name is Laura!" The tiny blonde said in a huff, but Carmilla was already gone.

 

\-----------------------

 

"She's so... _Ugh_ , frustrating! She didn't call me by my name once, and she had these weird _seduction_ eyes. And then she lets me borrow her book until the end of the day but won't even tell me where to find her to return it!" Laura ranted, and then took a bite of her bacon cheeseburger.

"Seduction eyes?!" A tall ginger seated at the lunch table with them shouted.

Laura and her friends were gathered around the lunch table in their tiny corner of the cafeteria. She had been ranting about the dark haired girl in her history class for a good five minutes, her friends listening intently.

"Hey L, chill, you just have to remember to bring your book and then you'll never have to have contact with her again, right? So just finish up your work from history and then everything'll be fine." A short redhead with equally short hair reassured Laura.

"Thanks, LaF." The blonde smiled at LaFontaine and pulled out the textbook from her bag and placed it next to her meal.

"Seduction eyes?!" The tall redhead whispered worriedly to LaFontaine.

"Danny, shut up!" They whispered back and began talking to yet another ginger, this one with curly hair.

Laura chewed absentmindedly on the end of her pencil, rereading the same paragraph in Carmilla's history book three times over. While Carmilla was unpleasant to be around, she couldn't help but think that there was more to her than she let show. Especially since she let Laura borrow her book.

 _I need to finish!_ Laura snapped out of her daze and continued on to the next paragraph, scribbling down an answer.

"Hey, little hotties!"

Laura looked up to see a tall, puppy-looking boy with short sideswept hair giving her a lopsided grin.

"Hello, Wilson!" The curly haired ginger beside Laura said cheerily. "Would you like a brownie? I baked them last night." She held an open container out to him at arm's length.

"Hells yeah, Perry! You know I love your food." He reached for a brownie, still grinning widely. "But hey, call me Kirsch remember? None of that Wilson stuff. Say, um-" Kirsch wiggled his eyebrows. "Do these brownies have anything... Special in them?"

"Wilson Brody Kirsch!" Perry's jaw dropped. "I'll have you know that these brownies are just brownies! _Normal brownies!_ And any brownies I make in future will remain normal!"

"Alright, alright!" Kirsch held up his hands in mock surrender, taking another bite out of the baked deliciousness in his hand. "I was just kidding, bro! Anyways, little L, what're you doing there?"

Laura continued writing down the last few answers before shutting the textbook and turning her attention to Kirsch.

"I was just working on some leftover work from history class. I didn't wanna do it for homework, but I didn't get to finish in class, so here I am!"

"Bro, I hate history. My mom makes me do the homework, otherwise I wouldn't even touch my book." Kirsch sighed and sat down next to Laura at the end of the bench.

"You sound like Carmilla." Laura snorted.

"Who's Carmilla?" Kirsch asked.

"Well, I forgot my book today, so I had to share Carmilla's. She's really not that motivated to do any work. Actually, I don't think she's motivated to do anything. _She's so lazy, and snarky, and UGH!"_ Laura worked herself up again, breathing heavily with her face scrunched up.

"Whoa there, L! You okay?" LaFontaine paused their conversation with the other two gingers and looked at Laura with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just started thinking about Carmilla again."

Danny snorted and spooned some soup into her mouth before attempting to divert the conversation. "Laura, did you still want a ride home today?"

The blonde nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, thank you. My dad's working another night shift so he's not gonna be able to pick me up."

"I'm surprised you're not driving yet." LaFontaine said. "You've been old enough to get a license for a few months now, right?"

"Yeah, but my dad wants to wait a little while longer. You know how he is. Massively overprotective and all." Laura sighed.

"Aw honey, you know it's only because he cares about you." Perry smiled sweetly and held out her plastic container to Laura. "Brownie?"

Laura took one. She had a hell of a sweet tooth, practically living off of cookies and grape soda.

A few moments later the bell for fourth period rang, and Laura and Co. packed up their belongings and moved to their next class, one they (thankfully) all shared.

"Good morning, Miss Lane." Laura said sweetly to their chemistry teacher before heading to the table she shared with LaF, Perry, Kirsch and Danny.

As the students were settling in and preparing for the day's lesson, Laura looked up and her jaw dropped.

There, at the front of the class, was the Mistress of The Snark with the Dean herself, talking to her chemistry teacher. She strained her ears in an attempt to eavesdrop.

“Yes, it’s not too late in the term for her to transfer in, is it?” The Dean was asking.

 _Shit._ Laura gasped. _Shit, shit, shit._

“Laura, jesus, what is the - “ Danny stopped, her eyes flicking to the front of the room as well. “ _Oh_.”

Kirsch capped his pen and followed the gazes of Danny and Laura until his eyes, too, rested on Carmilla. “ _Damn_ little hottie, that’s the Carmilla you were talking about?”

Laura frowned lightly. “Kirsch, are there any other Carmillas at this school?”

Kirsch chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. “Well, now that I think about it, no, but dude, that’s my bro Will’s _sister_. She’s a total hottie. She just transferred from some other school up north. I don’t know why she went to a different school than Will, but. _Damn_.”

Danny slammed her notebook against the table. “ _Really,_ guys? She’s a total dick from what Laura said and she looks totally emo. Why do we have to talk about her?”

“Danny!” Perry said with a disapproving tone. “You will be polite! And Laura, why do you look like your oven just broke?”

Laura looked away from the front of the classroom and gestured to the seat next to her. “Because,” she sighed, “the only open seat in the classroom is the one next to mine.”

As soon as she had spoken, the principal exited the classroom and Carmilla walked over to their table. She caught Laura’s eye and her lips curved into a smirk. “Well well, cupcake. Told you I’d find you later.”

“Oh yeah, um, thanks, here’s your book.” Laura shifted nervously and rifled through her bag, extracting the worn history textbook and handing it to the dark haired girl.

“Thanks for taking care of it for me, cutie.” Carmilla winked and pulled out her newly received chemistry book. “So, care to tell me what we’re working on?”

“Um - uh… well,” Laura stuttered, searching the whiteboard at the front of the class for the answer.

“We’re learning about acids and bases.” LaFontaine supplied, meeting Laura’s gaze for a moment.

Laura nodded appreciatively.

“Bases? As in, 2nd base? 3rd base? I know a lot about that.” Carmilla said, smirk ever present on her face.

Laura made a choking sound, a blush creeping up her face as she buried herself in her book for the second time that day.

“Something wrong, sundance?” Carmilla inquired, flipping her own book open to the correct page.

“Her _name_ is _Laura_.” Danny said, glaring at Carmilla and not even bothering to hide her dislike for the dark haired girl.

“Whatever you say, Jolly Green Giant.” Carmilla shrugged and continued working.

 

\-----------------------

 

The final bell rang and Laura headed for the front of the school, where she knew Danny would be waiting. Danny was a great friend, although she reminded her of her dad’s overbearing side at times.

She pulled out her phone when she felt it vibrate, smiling when she saw a new text from Danny.

_**Danny L:** I’m waiting in my car for you out front._

Laura typed out a quick text back.

_**Laura:** almost there, cya soon :)_

The blonde fell into step with the crowd moving with her, the students who were desperate to leave the establishment they spent all day trapped in. She walked out the open front doors of the school and scanned her surroundings.

She spotted Danny almost immediately, sitting in her red truck and leaning her head against the window. She drove a Toyota Tundra - Laura couldn’t quite remember, but she thought Danny had said it was a 2004 model. Either way, it had air conditioning, and Laura was eager to take advantage of the feature.

Danny brought her head away from the window and made eye contact with Laura, breaking out into a grin. Laura started waving excitedly and increased her speed, which resulting in her bumping into a hard force and falling flat on her behind.

Books flew everywhere from whatever Laura had knocked into. _Oh. Whoever._ A very frustrated looking Carmilla Karnstein was scrambling to pick up her textbooks.

“Oh my god Carmilla, I’m so sorry!” Laura said hurriedly once she had recovered from the shock. “Let me help with that!”

“It’s fine. I’ve got it.” Carmilla said, no trace of the flirtatious tone she’d been using all day in her voice.

“Laura are you okay?!” A very worried Danny said, coming up from behind Laura and extending a hand to help her up.

Laura reached for Danny’s hand and allowed her to help her up. “Yeah, I just wasn’t looking where I was going and I bumped into -”

“ _Carmilla_.” Danny sighed, her brows furrowing. She stepped in-between Laura and the dark haired girl.

“Hey there, big red. I should’ve figured you drove a fire truck.” Carmilla sneered.

“Very funny, Elvira. Me and Laura are going now.” The ginger grabbed Laura’s hand and tugged lightly.

“Sorry for bumping into you again, Carmilla!” Laura smiled awkwardly and pulled her hand away from Danny’s.

Carmilla sighed and plugged in her headphones before heading off in the opposite direction.

“I don’t need you to stand up for me all the time, Danny! And would it kill you to be nice to someone? Especially someone we don’t know?” Laura rattled away.

“Listen L, I’m sorry. I just _hate_ her attitude, okay? I’ll… try to be nicer if it makes you happy. Okay?”

Laura sighed and nodded. She hated fighting with her friends, so she generally tried to resolve the problem as fast as possible. But she could definitely hold a grudge if she wanted to.

Danny opened the passenger door for Laura and then moved over to her side of the car. She started the engine and cranked up the AC, along with the radio.

 _‘She been my queen, since we were sixteen, we want the same things, we dream the same dreams, alright,’_ The radio blared. Danny groaned outwardly, the opposite of Laura’s gleeful reaction.

Danny pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Laura’s house. She didn’t live that far from the school, in a safe, family friendly neighborhood. (Her dad made sure of that.)

When the song came to the chorus, Laura belted along, smiling widely.

“Everybody wanna steal my girl, everybody wanna take her heart away, couple billion in the whole wide world… Find another one 'cause she belongs to me!” The tiny blonde was giving it her all. Danny, although she didn’t approve of the music, definitely appreciated the sight of Laura singing her heart out.

They pulled into Laura’s driveway a few moments after the song ended. “Thanks for the ride Danny!” Laura grinned, gathering her things.

“No problem.” Danny smiled. “Hey, uh, are you gonna be okay with your dad out?”

“Yeah, I’m just gonna work on some homework and stuff.” Laura looked up at Danny, completely oblivious as usual.

“Well, I’ll just be going then.”

“Okay, bye Dan - !” Laura’s farewell was cut short by soft lips belonging to a certain ginger meeting her own.

Danny pulled back almost immediately. “Oh my god Laura, I’m so sorry!”

Laura got out of the car, face bright red. “Um - um, I’m just… gonna go inside now, um. Bye.”

Laura’s front door slammed shut as she disappeared inside.

 _Fuck._ Danny groaned inwardly, slamming her head against the steering wheel.


	2. Friendships Were Strengthened

_"Exterminate, exterminate,"_ the audio from the TV said.

Laura pulled her knees closer to her chest and took another bite out of her cookie. The events of the last few hours played themselves out again in her mind. She had no freaking clue what to do about Danny, no idea where this left them, and no idea if she even returned Danny's feelings. Danny was her _best friend._

She tried to focus on the Doctor Who episode playing in front of  her and shifted her position, trying to get comfortable.

Laura's phone buzzed on her bedside table and she reached for it instinctively, pausing with her hand midway.

What if it was Danny? She chewed her lip, considering her options. Ignoring Danny would only make her feel worse than she probably already did. As her friend, she decided that it would be better to answer Danny than to leave her hanging.

Laura picked up her phone and almost sighed with relief when she saw it was LaFontaine that had texted her. Then she wanted to punch herself for feeling relieved that it hadn't been Danny.

"I'm the worst friend _ever._ " Laura groaned, and unlocked her phone.

_**LaF:** hey L just checking up on you since I know you had a rough day._

Laura smiled to herself. LaFontaine was such a great friend. And Laura was a terrible one. She groaned again, her thoughts wandering back to Danny.

_**Laura:** Actually, I'm really glad you texted me_

Laura pressed send and waited for a reply. On the TV, the Doctor was saving the world for the hundredth time. Laura had seen this episode at least twice, but she was rewatching the newer seasons before the next one came out. Her phone buzzed again and she picked it up.

_**LaF:** what's up?_

The blonde debated telling LaF what happened with Danny that afternoon. It was a touchy subject, because Danny was a mutual friend of theirs. But, she decided, she could really use some advice.

_**Laura:** well you know how Danny gave me a ride home?_

The reply was almost instantaneous.

_**LaF:** yeah?_

_**Laura:** she kissed me._

_Lola Perry was added to the conversation._

_**Laura:** really, LaF?_

_**LaF:** Perry needs to hear this!_

_**Perry:** Perry needs to hear what?_

Laura groaned and muted the TV. Great. Danny was going to kill her if she found out she told their two closest friends. Well, indirectly told Perry through LaFontaine. LaFontaine she definitely told.

Her phone vibrated rapidly as her friends flooded her with text messages in the group chat. _LaF must have told Perry._

She swiped up, reading what they had said while she had been thinking.

_**LaF:** Danny finally kissed the nerd_

_**Perry:** Oh goodness Laura, how are you?!_

_**LaF:** she's either ecstatic or confused_

_**LaF:** judging by her lack of response and/or enthusiasm I'd say she's confused_

_**Perry:** LaFontaine!_

_**LaF:** lauraaaaaaa_

_**LaF:** are you there_

Her fingers flew over the touchscreen rapidly. Her father had only recently allowed her to get an iPhone - having been concerned before that she might send high resolution photos to potential stalkers.

_**Laura:** it just came out of nowhere. Honestly idk what to do, I don't think I like Danny like that_

_**Perry:** You don't have to, sweetie._

_**LaF:** she is a bit out of your height range_

_**Perry:** LaFontaine!_

Even Laura snickered at this, immediately feeling guilty for it. She shouldn't be making fun of Danny behind her back. Sweet, caring Danny whose heart she probably _broke._

_**Laura:** i just feel so bad, I don't want to hurt her_

_**LaF:** how about you guys come on over and we watch some movies?_

_**Perry:** I'll be right over._

_**Laura:** let me ask my dad_

Laura clicked on the phone icon at the bottom of the screen and dialed her dad's number. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hey kiddo, what's up? I'm not gonna be home til' morning, working a long shift tonight. Speaking of which, I'm on call, so I might have to head out any moment." Mr. Hollis said.

"Hey dad. I was just wondering if I could go over to LaF's house and watch some movies with them and Perry?"

"Sure kiddo, just make sure you stay at LaFontaine's house and call me if you decide to change location." Her father said sternly.

"Okay! Thanks dad!" Laura squealed, ending the call.

_**Laura:** come get me?_

_**LaF:** we're coming L, hold tight!_

\----------------------

A series of complicated knocks on the front door signalled the arrival of LaFontaine and Perry. Laura grabbed her backpack quickly and a change of clothes, rushing to the front door to greet her friends.

“Hey, L!” LaFontaine said, grinning. “Perr’s in the car, come on!”

LaFontaine led Laura down the walkway to their Honda Civic that was a bit aged. It looked like it came out of the 90’s, and was therefore not the prettiest car on earth, but it ran just fine.

The blonde found herself in the backseat of the car, the two gingers seated in the front and arguing about something science related. Initiated by LaF, of course.

“The molecular composition of a shark is entirely similar to a flower!" They shouted.

"What are you saying, LaFontaine?!" Perry replied.

Laura covered her ears and looked out the window as the redheads continued their argument. This was usually how their expeditions went - except with Danny included. It felt so weird to not have her there. To make jokes with. She really screwed up.

"L, why're you so quiet?" LaFontaine said, turning in their chair to look at Laura.

" _LAFONTAINE, LOOK AT THE ROAD!_ " Perry shrieked in the most bloodcurdling voice.

" _Relax_ Perr, I'm an _expert_."

"You've had your licence for barely a year!"

They threatened to start up again, but Perry glanced in the rearview mirror and saw the dismal expression on Laura's face. "Laura, what's the matter?"

Laura sniffled and wiped at her nose, which was becoming runnier by the second. "I just... what if - Dann -" She gulped out each word.

LaFontaine pulled the car over and unbuckled their seat belt, rushing to the back seat. Perry joined them moments later. The two gingers huddled around their small friend and listened while she cried.

"What if Danny _hates_ m-me?"

"Honey, Danny's your best friend. And she's a good person. She's probably hurt that you don't feel the same way, but she cares about you." Perry murmured, stroking Laura's shoulder comfortingly.

Perry was undoubtedly the mother hen of their friend group. She cooked, comforted, and generally cared for any and all of their friends.

Laura nodded and buried her head in Perry's shoulder, sniffling but crying more softly. LaFontaine patted Laura on the back and grimaced, getting back into the driver's seat and starting the ignition. The sobbing of the tiny girl in the backseat died down, and then there was silence.

LaFontaine's house was just around the corner, and the trio soon found themselves exiting their car and heading into the cozy-looking home. The interior was fairly neat, mostly due to the fact that Perry spent nearly all of her time at LaFontaine's house. It was probably the curly haired ginger that kept their house clean, since Laura knew LaFontaine wasn't the most cleanly person. The blonde hadn't been to LaFontaine's new house before then, since they usually came over to hers, but she liked what she saw.

"You want anything to drink? I've got grape soda..." LaFontaine teased, wiggling an eyebrow towards the blonde.

"Yes!" Laura exclaimed, seemingly forgetting her earlier sadness.

"You're going to have a heart attack one day, Laura." Perry sighed.

LaFontaine opened the refrigerator and retrieved a can of grape soda for Laura and then grabbed another one for themselves. "It doesn't help that you always bake her sweets, Perr."

Laura accepted the grape soda from her friend and followed them down the hall to their room. LaF's room was a cluster of various scientific instruments and Petri dishes filled with strange looking - was that tiny mushrooms? Laura shuddered visibly and Perry didn't look pleased either. "LaF won't let me clean their room." Perry sighed and sat on the bed next to the other ginger.

"Alright, so what do you wanna watch?" LaFontaine asked, switching on their old school TV. "I've got a couple documentaries here..."

Laura heard a rustling noise and watched as LaFontaine rummaged through a box full of DVDs. "Here's uh..." They squinted at the box of the DVD they had grabbed. "The evolution of the flying Squirrel, I think it's a pretty good one."

Laura grimaced and shook her head rapidly. "Do you have anything that someone who isn't a mad scientist will enjoy?" She walked over to stand by Perry, who was peering curiously into the box of DVDs.

"Twilight." Perry whispered in wonder.

"No Perr, the sun isn't going down for another hour or so." LaFontaine raised an eyebrow at their ginger counterpart.

"LaF, you have _Twilight._ " Laura whispered, jaw gaping.

"I do?" They frowned, leaning over to look into the box. An unopened DVD of Twilight sat near the bottom. "Well shit, I do."

" _Language_ , LaFontaine." Perry reprimanded.

"Sorry," LaFontaine whispered. "Wait, why are we whispering?"

"Because," Laura exchanged a serious glance with the two gingers, still speaking in hushed tones. "We are not worthy of the great and honorable Twilight."

"Shut _up,_ Hollis!" LaFontaine exclaimed, laughing loudly and shoving Laura away.

"Oh gosh," Perry gasped after she had calmed down. "Well, we do have to watch it now."

LaFontaine and Laura agreed, and they both settled down on the bed and waited while Perry went down to the kitchen to make popcorn. When she came back, not only was she carrying popcorn, but also neatly diced fruits arranged on a bowl, and a plate of steaming cookies. Laura raised an eyebrow at Perry but raced to grab the whole plate of cookies. "How in the world did you make all that in ten minutes?" LaFontaine queried, gesturing to the bowls of food.

"I'm efficient." Perry shrugged, and put the Twilight DVD into the player.

Laura nestled in-between her friends and focused on the movie in front of her. "God, Kristen Stewart is so hot." LaFontaine groaned about a third of the way into the movie. Perry glared at LaFontaine and their eyes went wide.

"Sorry."

Laura was puzzled by the exchange but chose not to comment. If she didn't know her two friends so well, she'd think Perry was jealous. But Perry wasn't a jealous person, and anyways, she didn't have a reason to be jealous, right? She shook it off and smiled to herself. For the first time all day, she felt at home.

\----------------------

Laura blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked around. She knew something had woken her, but she couldn't recall what. A knock on the front door of LaFontaine's house reminded her, and she pulled herself to her feet. Glancing at her two friends who were sharing the bed, she noted they were still asleep and decided to take matters into her own hands. The blonde tiptoed over to the door of LaFontaine's bedroom and pulled it open slowly, trying to minimize the creaking sound the door would most likely make.

When she had opened it enough for her to squeeze through, she slipped into the hallway and headed towards the front door. She stepped carefully along the wooden floor, testing out each spot for creakiness before putting her full weight on her feet. Another knock on the door.

"Jesus, wait." Laura grumbled to herself, finally reaching the entryway and swinging the door open.

A miserable looking, six foot two ginger stood on the doorstep. Her eyes were puffy and red and she stared down at Laura, unable to formulate words. Laura breathed out slowly, also trying to gather her thoughts to form a coherent sentence.

"Danny oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have just left you, I don't know what I was thinking - did I even say goodbye? But I didn't even consider your feelings and I was so selfish and I didn't offer you an explanation or _anything_ -"

"Laura. Jesus, L, it's okay. I get that you don't feel the same way. It's fine. I'm dealing with it." Danny muttered, running a hand through her hair and staring at the ground.

"So are we still..." Laura trailed off uncertainly.

"Friends?" Danny laughed bitterly. "What else would we be?"

"Right." Laura gulped.

"Anyways, I came here to talk to LaFontaine, but I guess they're asleep, so." Danny bit her lower lip, unable to meet Laura's gaze.

"I'm gonna get going now. And not kiss you this time." Danny attempted to crack a smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

Laura laughed. Oh, god. Was she supposed to laugh? What if she'd just hurt Danny more? Dammit.

"Hey um," The redhead turned back to Laura. "Can you... Not tell LaF I came here?"

"Yeah, sure." Laura replied, confused.

"Thanks."

Laura watched Danny walk away, mentally berating herself for laughing at Danny's... Joke? It was clearly meant in spite. Ugh.

"Laura... What the hell are you doing?" An extremely groggy LaFontaine asked from the hallway behind the blonde.

"Just... Looking at the stars!" She squealed, a little too excitedly.

LaFontaine didn't look convinced, but shrugged and didn't press Laura further. Laura followed them back to the bedroom and slid into her sleeping bag. It wasn't long before she drifted off. Her dreams lacked a certain ginger.

 

 


	3. Conversations Were Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they return to school and Laura and Carmilla acquaint themselves further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short - the next one will be longer, and they'll all generally increase in length after that. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Laura woke to a pair of hands roughly shaking her. She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut tightly, fighting off the rays of the sun streaming in through the open window. There was a voice calling to her. Maybe if she just kept her eyes shut the person would leave.  


"Wake up, L," someone pleaded right near her ear.  


She groaned in response and rolled over so her head was under the pillow and safe from intruders. The shaking persisted for a moment longer, and then stopped abruptly.  


"Fuck it," she heard someone mutter.  


And then she jumped straight into the air as soon as the cold water hit her body, leaving her soaked to the core. Laura stared in disbelief at the amused face of LaFontaine. The ginger's face was bright red and they looked as if they were holding back laughter, with a lot of difficulty. The empty plastic bowl they had filled with water clattered to the floor as they turned tail and ran.  


Laura was after them in an instant, mumbling PG obscenities and leaving a trail of water everywhere she stepped.  


"What on ear-" Perry screeched when Laura sprinted past her, through the kitchen and down the hallway.  


"LaF, I _swear_ to _God_!" the blonde shouted.  


"LAURA, YOU'RE GETTING EVERYTHING WET!" a shrill wail from the kitchen startled her, and she stopped running.  


LaFontaine stepped out of a broom closet directly in front of Laura, hands raised in surrender. "Do what you wish with me, but don't unleash the wrath of Lola Perry," they pleaded, eyes wide.  


Laura sighed and rubbed at her eyes. "Do you have a towel?"  


LaF nodded and began to tiptoe around Laura, eyeing her warily. "Yeah, it's just... In the bathroom... I'll... get it!" they screamed as Laura feinted a lunge at them and ran down the hallway to the bathroom.  


LaFontaine returned a few moments later, grasping a bright yellow towel in their left hand and Laura's change of clothes in the other.  


"Thanks, I guess," Laura giggled and accepted the towel and clothes, disappearing into the bathroom LaF had come from.  


She dabbed at her wet hair with the towel and then changed quickly into her favorite pair of high waisted jeans and a simple light gray longsleeve. After replacing the towel on the rack and leaving her soaked clothes to dry on the bathroom counter, she joined her friends in the kitchen. LaFontaine was talking animatedly about a science project they were going to be assigned in Chemistry that day, while Perry busied herself with preparing everyone's breakfast.  


"Cereal, Laura?" Perry asked, searching through a cupboard.  


"Yes, please," Laura sat down at the counter next to LaFontaine.  


"Where did the bowls go, LaF?" Perry called, opening another cupboard and glancing into it.  


"Oh, my cousin took them all with her."  
Perry muttered something about "normal" and then withdrew a few cups from the cupboard.  


"Where is your cousin, by the way? I haven't met her yet," Laura turned to LaF curiously.  


"She's away on business. I'm surprised she trusted me with the house. Well, she knew Perry was going to be keeping an eye on things, so I guess that's why..."  


Perry smiled at that and presented Laura and LaFontaine with their breakfast. They started at it for a moment.  


"This is odd."  


"But still cereal," Laura shrugged and took a swig from the cereal and milk-filled cup before her.  


"When's your cousin coming back?" Perry asked, taking a sip from her own cup from across the counter.  


"This weekend."  


"Your cousin seems like a nice person, LaF. I'm so glad she took you in," Laura glanced up at LaFontaine from the edge of her cup.  


"You've got a moustache there, L."  


Laura rubbed furiously at her upper lip and wiped her hand on a napkin.  


"But yeah, she's great. She never really liked my parents, and now she has a reason not to."  


A beeping came from Laura's back pocket and she pulled it out. "Time to go, guys!"  


The trio shot into action. Perry placed the cups in the sink and washed her hands, while Laura and LaFontaine raced to their room to retrieve their school bags. On their way out, LaFontaine grabbed their car keys off the rack by the door, which they locked behind them.  


\---------------------  


"Catch you later, L!" LaFontaine waved as Perry pulled them down the hall in the opposite direction.  


Laura checked her phone. 7:57. She had three minutes to get to class. She pocketed her phone and continued down the hallway at a rapid pace. Laura may be many things - but she would not be tardy.  


She reached the open door of her World History class only seconds before the bell rang, and she plopped into one of her usual seats in the front row. A yawn escaped her lips and she rubbed her eyes, turning to Mr. Cochrane, who was seated at his desk.  


After a quick sweep of the room with his eyes, Mr. Cochrane took attendance and then moved to the front of the class. He pointed to the messy writing on the board and glared at the class.  


"Here is your assignment for the day. Please take out your books and answer the questions," he returned to his desk and took a seat in his wheeled chair before adding, "and please, try to keep the noise at a dull roar."  


Laura sighed at the teacher's lack of motivation to teach and picked her backpack up off the floor and placed it on her desk. As soon as she opened it, she groaned and closed it back up. She turned towards the back of the class and saw that Carmilla was there again, the seat next to her still empty. Laura collected her things and moved to the back of the class, sitting down next to Carmilla quietly.  


The dark-haired girl glanced up and raised an eyebrow questioningly.  


"I, um, I forgot my book again," Laura blushed, meeting Carmilla's gaze.  


"Ah," Carmilla smirked and pushed her book in-between them.  


"Thanks," Laura smiled and pulled out her notebook.  


A ding came from Mr. Cochrane's computer, but the students were too busy talking to notice. Laura frowned and chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. Carmilla seemed to notice because she said, "Yeah, he's definitely playing Solitaire."  


Laura continued to frown. "He's supposed to be teaching us!"  


"Cupcake, you're probably the only one who wants to actually learn."  


"Oh, whatever," Laura huffed.  


Carmilla chuckled to herself. "Are you sure Agent Orange is okay with you sitting next to me?"  


Laura's face took on a panicky expression and she turned rapidly to the other girl. "Oh my god, I'm sorry about her. Her name's Danny, by the way."  


"Oh, she's got many names. Broadzilla, Jolly Green Giant, big r- _ouch_!" Carmilla rubbed at her arm and frowned at Laura.  


"While I'm sure your extensive list of insulting nicknames for Danny is very impressive, I already feel guilty enough about her without calling her names."  


This piqued Carmilla's interest. "Guilty...?"  


"Do you really wanna know?"  


"It sounds like a promising story. By all means, go ahead." Carmilla smirked and placed her feet on the edge of their shared table.  


"First of all, _gross_ , Carmilla, people are going to eat on this table and ingest all your shoe germs."  


"Not my problem," Carmilla drawled, and waved a hand for Laura to begin her story.  


"Okay, well," Laura began with a sigh, “You saw Danny afterschool yesterday, obviously, I mean, I bumped into you and she jumped into defense mode and then she gave me a ride and when she dropped me off she _kissed_ me and I just didn’t know w-”  


Carmilla pressed a finger to Laura’s lips, “Shh, buttercup. Slow it down a notch. I’m having trouble processing your words.”  


“O-oh, I’m sorry, I just... ramble sometimes and I can’t help it,” Laura gave an apologetic look to Carmilla.  


“Don’t apologize. Just continue where you left off.”  


“Okay. Well, she kissed me and I don’t think I like Danny like that. So I was stressing about the whole situation and then LaF and Perry invited me over to LaF’s house.”  


“Ginger one and ginger two?”  


“Um, sure. So then they picked me up and I kind of had a breakdown in the car but they managed to calm me down and we watched some movies when we got to LaF’s house.”  


“You have great friends,” Carmilla said sincerely.  
“I know,” Laura grinned, but then her face fell, “Except something else happened.”  


“Oh?”  


“Danny showed up at the house in the middle of the night, hoping to talk to LaF, but she left after we had a little talk.”  


“And this talk involved…?”  


“The status of our relationship.”  


“Which is...?”  


"We decided to be friends, I guess? And I hope it works out, but..." Laura trailed off and shrugged.  


"Sounds like you had a hell of a day," Carmilla remarked, returning to her work.  


Laura smiled softly and let her gaze travel over to the dark haired girl. She was biting her lip in concentration, focusing so hard on her work that her indifferent facade faltered for a moment. And in that moment, Laura saw a lonely, vulnerable girl in front of her.  


"Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Laura blurted before she could stop herself.  


"Want me to meet the family already?" Carmilla smirked.  


"No," Laura blushed, "I just thought you might want some company."  


"Thanks for the offer, really, sweetheart, but I still have to sort out some business with my classes."  


The blonde's face fell for a moment but then returned to its usual bright smile. "Are your parents coming down to change your schedule?" she asked cheerily.  


"Something like that... My mother is the Dean of Students." Carmilla's tone was harsh, her tongue bitterly forming her words.  


"Oh. I see."  


Carmilla chuckled, her husky, flirtatious voice returning. "I'm not her biggest fan. We don't exactly click."  


"What about Will?"  


Carmilla looked taken aback for a moment, but her startled expression disappeared almost as quickly as it came. "The dudebro told you he was my brother, didn't he?"  


"Kirsch? Yeah. He mentioned he was friends with Will."  


Carmilla pursed her lips together and tapped the side of her textbook nervously, no longer focusing on the assignment. Laura noticed the other girl's discomfort and quickly changed the subject.  


"So, speaking of parents, my dad's a cop," she said proudly.  


Carmilla straightened up in her seat. She looked relieved now that the subject matter was no longer her brother. The dark haired girl nodded, listening intently to Laura as she talked about her father and his line of work. Maybe she wasn't so terrible after all.


	4. People Were Absent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the day continues and Danny isn't at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! This chapter's a bit longer than the last.

"Danny isn't here today."

"Wait, really?" Laura slid her tray along the table as she found a seat next to Kirsch.

"Yeah, she wasn't in our English class today," LaFontaine licked the applesauce from the underside of their spoon.

"Oh my god, what if she's hurt?" the blonde's face took on a pale shade, Kirsch patting her back reassuringly.

"Relax, little hottie, people get sick," he ruffled her hair and returned to his lunch.

"Yeah, but after yesterday - wait, no one told Kirsch, did they?"

"Bro, what?" Kirsch took a bite of his bread roll.

"Danny kissed Laura."

" _Broooo_!" Kirsch spluttered, breadcrumbs spewing from his mouth in every direction. He wiped at his mouth with a napkin, eyes wide and fixed on Laura.

"I kind of... ran off after because I don't feel the same," Laura admitted.

"That's harsh, little nerd. You don't just run away from a bro like that," Kirsch shook his head at Laura and took another bite of his bread roll.

Laura sighed and dropped her head into her hands, "I _know_ , and that's why the fact she isn't here today makes me so worried."

"Just text her," Perry supplied, "that'll solve the problem."

LaFontaine nodded in agreement, and held out a hand for Laura's phone. "I'll do it for you."

Laura sighed and handed over her phone reluctantly. She watched as LaFontaine typed for a moment and then handed the phone back to her. Laura read the outward text.

_**Laura:** Hey. Where are you?_

"That's pretty forward, LaF."

"It'll get the job done," they shrugged and murmured something to Perry, who giggled in return.

There was no immediate reply, so Laura pocketed her phone and packed her things into her bag.

"Where are you going?" Kirsch asked.

"For a walk, do you want to come?" Laura shouldered her backpack and waited for Kirsch.

"Sure," he slipped his arms through the straps of his backpack and dumped the contents of his lunch tray in the trash adjacent to their usual table.

Kirsch followed Laura as she rounded the corner from the cafeteria and entered the hallway. There was silence between them as they walked slowly and without purpose. Laura let out a sigh, and Kirsch stepped in front of her, walking backwards and facing the girl with a concerned expression.

"Hey, are you really that worried about Psycho Society?"

Laura stopped walking and looked up at Kirsch. "Yeah," she sighed and turned her head, looking out across the lawn.

"Look, I may not know her very well, but she's your bro, and you're my bro, and a bro of a bro is a bro to me."

"Kirsch, you just said 'bro' five times too many," Laura giggled softly, returning her attention to the brown haired jock.

"You might have a point there,  little L, but what I'm tryna say is that Psycho Society probably just needs some time to cool off. That's what I'd be doing if I was in her shoes. If they fit me," a puzzled expression passed over Kirsch's face, but then he shook himself and continued, "Anyways, just give her some time to chill on her own, bro."

Laura smiled widely and took a  step forward, wrapping her arms around Kirsch's torso. He grinned in return and pulled Laura closer, patting her on the back to give her the full "bro-hug" experience. They stayed like that for a moment, and then Laura pulled away, wearing a grateful expression. "Thanks, Kirsch," she murmured sincerely.

"Anytime."

The taller boy fell into step beside Laura and they continued their walk. They followed the curved path that cut through the lawn, passing numerous groups of students socializing while enjoying their lunch. The thundering chatter of voices and laughter was almost comforting to Laura, and she embraced the noise. That is, until Kirsch nudged her in the side. He'd probably meant to be gentle, but most people didn't realize how sensitive Laura was to the slightest amount of force due to her size.

She glanced up at him curiously, only to see him pointing to something in the distance. She followed his gaze and twisted her face into a frown. "Kirsch, what the hell are you looking at?"

"There!" He said excitedly, thrusting his finger forward again.

And then Laura saw her.

She wasn't sorting her classes out.

Weird.

Carmilla was leaning against a tree at the crest of the hill on the lawn, crossed legs splayed out in front of her, an aged looking book in her hands. She moved to swap the positions of her legs and Laura twitched, realizing she'd been staring. Kirsch had noticed, too.

She had to think fast.

" _Pfft_ ," Laura wildly swung her head so she was looking at Kirsch and laughed, way too loud.

"That's Carmilla, so?" she feigned indifference, and Kirsch raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... Yeah, Will's bro... You were talking about her a lot yesterday, so I just thought -"

"Thought that she's a nuisance, right?" Laura laughed, eyes wide.

The bell rang then, and her eyes traveled back to Carmilla, who was beginning to pack up her things. Laura squealed and glanced around frantically before grabbing Kirsch by the scruff of his shirt collar and yanking him behind the nearest tree.

"Dude, what the h-?" Kirsch's eyes widened as the girl silenced him with a finger to his lips. She jerked her head toward the passing darkly-clothed figure.

His eyebrows knitted together in a frown, until Laura felt his lips move to form an "ohh", and he nodded. She removed her finger from his lips and peeked out from behind the tree. There was no sign of Carmilla, only of various students heading towards their next class. Laura sighed in relief and stepped out from behind the tree, pulling Kirsch along with her by the wrist.

The tall boy looked smug, and crossed his arms and stopped walking as soon as Laura dropped her hand from his wrist. "Kirsch, c'mon, we're gonna be late," Laura huffed in frustration, reaching for his arm again.

"Hold up little hottie, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't want Carmilla to see us... because you don't want her to think you're stalking her?"

"Well, kind of, I guess," Laura looked uncomfortable and bit her bottom lip.

"So you care what she thinks of you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I guess, I mean, she can actually be pretty nice when-"

"Knew it!" Kirsch cut her off with a triumphant shout and fist pump.

"Alright, alright, now shut up and let's get to class," Laura led the way down the hall, her words earning a groan from Kirsch.

A few twists and turns later and they arrived in their Chemistry class. An uncomfortable looking LaFontaine and Perry were sitting in awkward silence with the ever-bored looking Carmilla. The two gingers brightened up considerably when they saw Laura and Kirsch enter the room, glad to not be alone with the broody stranger any longer.

"Laura!" LaFontaine exclaimed, too cheerily. They were trying too hard to cover up their current fidgety demeanor, and Carmilla's smirk showed that she noticed.

"Hey LaF," Laura said as she sat down, drawing out her words slowly.

Carmilla was on her left, Kirsch on her right, LaF and Perry across from them, and an empty seat that belonged to another redhead. Perry and LaFontaine broke separate from the group, starting their own conversation as they all waited for the teacher to begin speaking. Laura drummed her fingers against the top of the table, unsure of what to say to begin conversation.

She settled on what was bothering her the most.

"So, Carmilla," she began, and the dark-haired girl turned to face her.

"Yes, cupcake?"

"Did you get your classes sorted out?" she smiled widely, trying to make her question sound genuine.

"Oh, um," Carmilla looked uneasy for a moment but then composed herself, "yeah, everything's all good now. Officially enrolled in everything and whatnot."

"That's good," Laura continued smiling, and Carmilla's mouth twitched up into a smile as well.

Kirsch watched the exchange curiously. Laura knew Carmilla was lying, so why didn't she push the matter? He shrugged and turned to the teacher who was now at the front of the room.

"Today we're going to be starting on a new assignment," Mrs. Lane began, voice loud and clear, "or, really, a group project."

Out of the corner of her eye, Laura saw LaFontaine grinning enthusiastically as they hissed the words, "Hell yeah!"

Laura rolled her eyes at the same time Carmilla did, unbeknownst to the both of them, unlike Perry, who was watching the two of them quietly.

"You will make up your own experiment. Each table is going to be a group. It's up to you to distribute the jobs throughout your group. You'll need a poster, information to put on said poster, and a presentation to the class," she stepped over to the board, uncapped a marker, and scribbled a few words down, "here is the due date."

_October 13th._

"Get started."

" _Okay_ , so we've got two weeks to get this thing done. We can do it in one," LaFontaine immediately took charge, and no one fought them for that power. They were the scientist, after all.

The short haired ginger opened their binder, the cover making a resonating slap as it hit the surface of the table. They turned to a clean page and began to scribble, speaking as they wrote.

"Alright, Perr and I will work on the experiment itself. Danny and Lau- _Carmilla_ , can work on the writing portion," they corrected themselves quickly, still writing, and therefore unable to see the look of disgust on Carmilla's face.

"I am _not_ working with that oversized canine."

LaFontaine lifted their pen from the page and gave the girl an icy cold glare. Carmilla uncrossed her arms and groaned. "Fine, whatever. Just to spare Laura from the unpleasant task of working with that gargantuan specimen."

" _Carmilla_ ," Perry reprimanded crossly.

"You have my sincerest apologies, ginger twin one," Carmilla shrugged.

"Seriously Carmilla," Laura shook her head disapprovingly and sighed.

"Guys, shut up, I haven't finished assigning your roles."

"Sorry, LaF," Laura turned to her exasperated friend, giving them her full, undivided attention.

Her attention that was not even partially given to Carmilla.

Not a glance out of the corner of her eye or anything.

"Anyways, Laura, Carmilla, and Kirsch, you can design the poster and put everything onto it."

"Sweet!" Kirsch grinned widely, glad to be given such a simple task.

"Your enthusiasm is appreciated, Kirsch. If only we all shared it," Perry looked at Carmilla pointedly, who rolled her eyes.

"And last but not least, Danny, Kirsch and myself will present," LaF finished their notes and dropped the one next to their full page.

"Aw man, I hate public speaking," Kirsch jutted out his lower lip and sulked.

"Who's gonna text Danny and tell her about the project?" LaFontaine asked.

Everyone but Carmilla turned to Laura.

"Don't look at me! LaF already texted her from my phone and she didn't reply," Laura glanced around helplessly.

"Maybe she'll reply to you if you speak to her in ginger," Carmilla gestured across the table with a twitch of her head.

"Oh, fine," Perry sighed, "I'll text her tonight and see if I can get a reply."

"Alright, well, that's sorted, so let's get to work!" LaFontaine flipped their binder around to face the other half of the table.

They muttered their agreement and listened halfheartedly as LaFontaine broke into a scientific rant that only they could understand.

\----------------------

Laura exited the classroom, enjoying the sound of the bell reverberating through the school that marked her freedom for the rest of the day. She scanned the faces in the crowd, and smiled when her eyes met her friend's.

"LaF!" she called, and pushed her way through the throng of students until she was walking alongside the redhead.

"Hey L, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could give me a ride today, my dad's working, as usual," Laura said, her last words tinged with bitterness.

"Agh, I would, but I have a dentist's appointment today," they twisted their lips and looked at Laura apologetically.

"Oh, it's totally fine, it's not like I live very far," Laura smiled and held out her arms for a hug.

LaFontaine stepped into Laura's arms and gave her a brief hug. "Well, I'll see you over the weekend or something so we can finish this project," LaFontaine readjusted their shoulder strap and headed for the front of the school, waving goodbye to Laura.

"Bye!" Laura called after them, and walked towards the side door of the school that would take her out to the parking lot.

It wasn't a long walk by any means to Laura's house. She just didn't like be alone, and her father preferred that she get a ride from one of her friends. But sometimes the silence was calming after a hectic day of school, and Laura enjoyed it.

She started down the pavement outside of the school that led to her house, and popped one earbud in, putting her phone on shuffle. _"I don't mind, letting you down easy but just give it time, if it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while,"_ Laura hummed along and smiled to herself, putting an extra spring in her step.

When the second verse started and the music quieted down a bit, she realized there had been a steady hum of a motor vehicle on her right and slightly behind her for quite some time. Laura quickly unclipped her keychain from her belt, palmed the bear spray clearly marked "Friday," and spun around, brandishing her weapon menacingly. She sighed in relief and lowered the bear spray, shaking her head, when she saw who it was.

"Paramore, huh, cupcake?" Carmilla smirked from atop her all black motorcycle. She was matching in color, now wearing a black leather jacket that fit well with the leather pants she seemed to wear every day.

"What's it to you?" Laura asked defiantly, clipping the bear spray back to her belt.

"Just thought you'd listen to the Top 40 crap and - what is that, pepper spray?" Carmilla gestured to her belt.

"I do also listen to Top 40, for your information, and no, it's bear spray."

Carmilla stared at her for a minute and then patted the seat behind her. "Get on."

"No thanks, I don't want to die today," Laura started walking again.

"Look, I'm assuming your house isn't far since you're walking, so just accept a ride from me, sweetheart."

Laura groaned and spun around, facing Carmilla.

"I don't know how to ride a motorcycle."

"Just hold on to me, it's that simple," Carmilla shrugged.

Laura bit her lower lip, contemplating her options. She could go with Carmilla, and experience riding on a motorcycle for the first time, which her father would most definitely not approve of and she might die, or she could just walk home and be the boring old Laura that everyone knew. Yeah, the choice was pretty easy.

"Fine."

Carmilla smirked triumphantly and pulled her helmet off of the handlebars, passing it to Laura.

"Don't you need this?"

"Your face might look cute scrunched up, but it won't look cute smashed up."

Laura pulled on the helmet and settled down behind Carmilla, hesitantly placing her hands on her ribs.

"Cutie, you're going to fall off. _Hold onto me_."

Laura nervously wrapped her arms around Carmilla's waist and felt her shift her legs off of the ground and onto the bike as they inched forward.

"Just squeeze tight and you'll be fine, okay?" Carmilla's reassured her and she nodded before she remembered she was behind the girl.

"O- _kay_!" she shouted as Carmilla brought them up to a normal speed.

It took Laura a few moments to recollect herself and adjust to the feeling of riding on a motorcycle. It wasn't really anything like riding a bicycle - something she was forced to do quite often - other than the feeling of the wind buffeting against her. "Turn right up here!" she leaned forward and shouted in Carmilla's ear.

The helmet muffled her voice, however, so Carmilla was unable to decipher her words and pulled over. Laura lifted the visor on the helmet and smiled awkwardly.

"What was that you said, cupcake?" Carmilla asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I said turn right up here," Laura nodded in the direction of the next street.

"Okay," she mused, "tap my left side if we're coming up on a left turn, tap my right if we have to go right. Sounds good?"

"Okay," Laura replied, and slid the visor back down.

Carmilla brought the bike back to life and directed them down the next street. Laura sat quietly, pressed flush behind Carmilla and enjoying the feeling of the wind caressing her body as the scenery rapidly moved by. After they had been traveling down the street for a couple of minutes, she tapped Carmilla's left side, and she maneuvered them down the next street and up a slightly inclined road. A few more streets and Laura gave the final direction, a tap on the right side.

Laura lifted up the visor and the dark haired girl cruised them down the street slowly, until Laura murmured, "Here," and Carmilla brought the motorcycle to a stop.

"Nice neighborhood, sweetheart," Carmilla commented as Laura dismounted.

"Thanks for the ride. The walk isn't long but it's nice to have company."

"No problem," Carmilla extended her hand for the helmet, and Laura returned it.

"So I'll see you Monday?" Laura asked hopefully.

"No need to get so eager," Carmilla smirked, "but we'll probably be seeing each other sooner. I doubt ginger two is going to let us have a weekend of not working on that chemistry project."

"Oh you're right, I totally forgot. Do they have your number?"

"Yeah, I gave it to them... by the way, what are they, non binary, genderfluid...?" Carmilla trailed off.

"Non binary. I'm glad you picked up on it. LaF doesn't like it when people slip up. There was this whole drama with their parents and they live with their cousin now, so," Laura smiled gratefully.

"Sorry to hear that," she said genuinely, "I better get home. And - do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Try to remember to bring your history book," Carmilla winked and slipped on her helmet.

Laura blushed and watched Carmilla disappear over the curve of the hill.

She was the most confusing person _ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to ask me questions, know when updates are coming out, or just talk to me - my tumblr is carmillacumstein.tumblr.com


End file.
